Punishment
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Haizaki Shougo memang anak nakal. Kita semua tahu itu. Sebagai seorang murid berambut abu-abu seperti uban, dia benar-benar tergolong anak nakal. Dan hal itu membuat sang kapten klub basket, Nijimura Shuuzou, kesal dan memberikannya sebuah hukuman. Hukumannya apa? / NijiHai


_**Punishment**_

_**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I own nothing.  
_

_**Author's note: **Terinspirasi dari **Staw-chan** yang membuat cerita LightL dengan tema Aphrodisiac._

_Dedicated to **Syifa **(at petalelah) and **Gisela **(at DraceEmpressa), and also **those two** who makes my TL full of NijiHai. Arigatou. Buat Syifa, hayo, tantangannya kuterima. Buat Gisela, terima kasih sudah menjadi teman ngeship NijiHai~!_

_Buat **Shem**, **Lili**, dan para pecinta NijiHai yang lain juga~!_

_Serta kamu yang lagi baca~!_

_R18, gajadi Bondage, Teikou!NijiHai, OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, PWP, dll. Dan saya lupa Haizaki dan Nijimura saling memanggil apa._

_Don't like don't read._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Haizaki memang anak nakal. Kita semua tahu itu. Sebagai seorang murid berambut abu-abu seperti uban, dia benar-benar tergolong anak nakal. Selalu membolos latihan basket, selalu bermain-main dan menikung pacar orang, caper kuadrat, hobi ngebokep, dll. Tapi hebatnya, karena kenakalannya ini, ia mendapat perhatian khusus dari sang kapten yang... uhuk, _disukainya_. Serius. Entah kesambet apa, tetapi Haizaki memang menyukai kaptennya itu. Keren, menurutnya. Menurut yang lain? Biasa saja, ya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kita mengetahui Haizaki Shougo adalah seorang _sadist_ atau _yandere_. _Well_, kita salah. Mungkin kita menganggap begitu karena ia sangat hobi mem-_bully_ Kise, tapi ternyata dia bukan seorang _sadist_.

Dia _masochist_.

_Masochist tsundere_.

_Well_, itu mungkin kenyataan yang mengerikan, tetapi itu kenyataannya.

Haizaki Shougo yang berandalan _sadist_ ini sebenarnya adalah seorang _masochist tsundere_.

Makanya kan dia caper kuadrat sama Nijimura. Suka melanggar peraturan supaya bisa_ dihukum_ Nijimura, biarpun tahu hukumannya adalah _disodok_.

Tak terkecuali hari ini.

"Haizakiii!"

Haizaki nyaris terlompat kaget mendengar panggilan _sayang_ dari sang kapten. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan kesal dan malas. Entahlah, sebenarnya kelihatan begitu, tapi _inner-_nya mungkin bahagia.

"Apa lagiii?" Haizaki melangkah malas mendekati sang kapten yang tampak marah.

"Sekarang apalagi yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya kesal. Jelas sekali baru mendapat pemberitahuan dari Akashi tentang kenakalan anak buahnya tersayang ini.

"Apanya yang apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok," Haizaki mengangkat bahu sambil memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa dan langsung disambut kekesalan dari sang kapten laskar pelangi yang namanya pelangi tapi rambutnya nggak warna pelangi itu.

"Apanya yang _apa_?! Kau melakukan banyak hal hari ini! Menggrepe Momoi, mengikat tangan Kise saat ia tertidur di kelas, menendang Aomine, memberikan makanan yang sudah busuk pada Murasakibara, memukul Midorima, menginjak Kuroko, dan menyingkap rok banyak cewek! Itu kau bilang _tidak melakukan apa-apa_?!" Nijimura berteriak kesal. Biasanya ia tidak teriak, tapi hari ini Haizaki melakukan kesalahan dua kali lipat dari biasanya, jadilah ia sangat kesal. Setelah menyelesaikan teriakannya, Nijimura menghela nafas dan mencubit pipi Haizaki.

"Baiklah, sepulang latihan nanti, kutunggu kau di ruang ganti. Akan kuberikan kau hukuman di sana." Nijimura menatap Haizaki lekat-lekat dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kalau tidak datang, kuhajar kau habis-habisan."

"Iyaa," Haizaki menghela nafas malas dan berlalu.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa hukumanku sekarang?" tanya Haizaki malas. Latihan telah selesai dan mereka tinggal berdua ruang ganti. Sudah sejam berlalu dan mereka hanya duduk berhadapan dengan Nijimura menatap Haizaki dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Ayolah. Aku capek."

Nijimura menghela nafas. "Baiklah," ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil. "Hukumannya, minum ini."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Haizaki sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya Nijimura memberikan hukuman mudah seperti meminum pil begini. Terserah kalau isi pil ini racun, tapi hukuman yang ini relatif gampang. Nijimura mengangguk penuh arti. Seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklaahhh," Haizaki mengangkat bahunya tidak curiga. Ia meminum pil itu lalu memandang Nijimura. "Sudah. Lalu?"

"Tunggu saja." Nijimura menampakkan seringai liciknya. Dan baru sekarang Haizaki merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Duh, bagaimana ini?

Beberapa saat berlalu dan terasa sangat lama. Tiba-tiba pil itu bekerja di tubuh Haizaki.

"Hnngg—" Haizaki mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergairah. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman. "_Kuso_! Apa yang kau beri—"

"Kau pernah dengan _Aphrodisiac_?" tanya Nijimura. "Tak akan membunuhmu, hanya membuatmu bergairah."

"A—" Haizaki tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tubuhnya panas dan sensasi aneh terus mengalir di tubuhnya. "Ke—keluar—"

"Tidak bisa, Haizaki. Obatnya tak bisa dikeluarkan. Kau pikir kau hanya perlu memuntahkannya dan efeknya akan hilang?" Nijimura mengangkat bahu sambil menghela nafas. Tetapi kemudian seringainya muncul lagi. Seringai puas. "Yah, ini hukuman _pertama_ untukmu. Soalnya kau memberikan _makanan basi_ pada Murasakibara."

"Jadi kau mengerti hukumanmu _hari ini_?" tanya Nijimura sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Di—diam sialan..."

"Tidak mau. Kau yang diam." Nijimura mendekati Haizaki dan menendangnya sampai tubuhnya terguling di lantai. "Ngomong-ngomong yang barusan hukuman untuk menendang Aomine." Nijimura maju dan mendorong Haizaki sampai menempel ke dinding. Bibirnya ditempelkan pada bibir Haizaki. Rasanya panas. Ditambah wajah Haizaki yang sudah memerah dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena sensasi aneh ditubuhnya, tambah panaslah sensasi ciuman yang didapat Nijimura hari ini. Lebih menggairahkan, lebih lezat. Sementara itu Haizaki makin merasa tersiksa karena ciuman sang kapten tak mau lepas dari bibirnya. Haizaki mencoba mendorong pria bersurai hitam yang menciumnya itu, tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat. Entahlah, _gairah_ aneh yang diberikan Nijimura membuat tenaganya hilang mendadak dan ia hanya bisa membiarkan Nijimura mengambil alih segalanya. Ditambah ciuman itu, makin tidak bisa bergeraklah Haizaki.

Puas melihat reaksi lelaki berambut _uban_ itu, Nijimura melanjutkan 'perjuangannya'. Tangannya mengelus leher Haizaki yang ternyata sensitif dan membuat yang dihukum tersentak kaget. Lalu tangannya turun pelan-pelan, dan membuka satu per satu kancing baju Haizaki sampai dada bidangnya terekspos sementara lidahnya mulai beradu dengan lidah Haizaki. Haizaki hanya bisa mencakar-cakar punggung sang kapten dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Tenaganya sudah habis, sangat habis. Sampai akhirnya—kurang lebih dua menit—Nijimura melepaskan ciumannya. Segaris saliva tipis menghubungkan mulutnya dengan mulut yang dihukum. Haizaki memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengumpulkan nafasnya yang rasanya sudah habis.

Tapi tidak hanya sampai di situ. Nijimura melanjutkan kembali 'penjelajahannya' setelah mengumpulkan nafas. Tangannya menjelajahi dada Haizaki sambil memainkan _nipple_-nya sementara ia menciumi dan memberikan dua, tiga _kiss mark_ di belakang leher Haizaki. Sementara yang di bawah hanya bisa pasrah. Obat penggairah itu benar-benar bekerja dengan hebat. Ekspresi yang diberikan Haizaki dua kali lebih menggoda dibandingkan biasanya. Nijimura pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk tidak memberikan _Aphrodisiac_ lagi saat memberi hukuman.

Nijimura memainkan _nipple_ Haizaki sampai akhirnya mencubitnya. Haizaki mengerang. Erangan yang terdengar seperti desahan. "Aw! A—apa-apaan itu—"

"Untuk hukuman telah memegang dada Momoi." Nijimura menggigit leher Haizaki sekali lagi. Meninggalkan _kiss mark_ keempatnya di sana. Biasanya Nijimura hanya meninggalkan dua _kiss mark_ di leher Haizaki, entah kenapa hari ini ia memberikan empat di sana. Tangannya terus menjelajahi tubuh Haizaki dan akhirnya mulai menyentuh celananya. Ia merasakan 'barang' Haizaki mulai berdiri. "Hanya segitu dan kau sudah _berdiri_?" tanya Nijimura dengan nada mencemooh. Ia menginjak 'barang' Haizaki yang masih dibalut celana dan menekannya dengan keras.

"Akh—"

"Untuk menginjak Kuroko." Nijimura menyeringai. "Dan jangan seenaknya _berdiri_ seperti itu. Tidak enak dilihat."

Haizaki menangkap kaki Nijimura dan mencoba mendorongnya. Sayang tenaga Nijimura jelas lebih banyak, jadi Nijimura terus menahan kakinya dan malah mendorongnya lagi sehingga membuat Haizaki kesakitan. Sementara yang bisa dilakukan Haizaki hanyalah menusuk kaki Nijimura dengan kukunya sambil berharap Nijimura kesakitan dan melepaskan kakinya. Tentu saja gagal. Nijimura ternyata lebih kuat dari yang ia duga. Nafas Haizaki tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya merah padam. Sementara itu gairah aneh terus menjalari tubuhnya dan ia merasa kesal karena hal itu.

"_Apa-apaan_ kau ini, _Ha-i-za-ki_?" Nijimura menatap Haizaki dengan pandangan merendahkan sambil menekankan setiap kata-katanya. "_Segitu_ saja sudah menyerah? _Kemana _kau yang _biasanya_, hah?" Nijimura mencubit pipi Haizaki keras-keras untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Sialan—"

Haizaki terus mencakar kaki Nijimura yang masih saja menekan keras di 'barang' miliknya sambil berharap Nijimura melepaskannya. Mulai kesal, Nijimura melepaskan kakinya. Sayang sekali, Haizaki berpikir itu sudah berakhir dan akhirnya ia bisa mengambil nafas, tapi ternyata tidak. Nijimura langsung menendangnya.

"Akh—!"

"_Apa-apaan_, kau? _Mencoba melukai _kakak kelasmu seperti ini. Apa itu yang pantas dilakukan adik kelas, hah?" Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia menjepit pipi Haizaki dengan jari-jarinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _sadist_.

"Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran." Nijimura melepaskan dasinya dan dasi Haizaki lalu mengikat kedua tangan Haizaki kuat-kuat di sisi kanan dan kiri kaki meja. Saking kuatnya sampai Haizaki kesakitan dan tak mampu melepaskan diri. Dan tentu saja hal ini sangat manjur. Haizaki benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sekarang _image_-nya yang mirip cowok berandalan sadis sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sekarang ia lebih mirip perempuan yang diperkosa. Tapi hal ini membuat Nijimura senang, karena ekspresi ini hanya pernah ditunjukkan padanya seorang.

"Nah... Haizaki..." Nijimura berbisik di telinga Haizaki. Nafasnya menggelitik telinga Haizaki. "Sudah pasti aku harus melanjutkannya, kan?" ia menggigit daun telinga Haizaki keras-keras.

"Ngghhh—" Haizaki mengerang. Erangan yang terdengar seperti desahan. Dan tentu saja _erangan bergairah_ itu membuat Nijimura tambah bergairah. Kalau boleh ia ingin langsung _masuk_ saja.

Tangannya menyelinap memasuki celana Haizaki dan memburu 'barang' milik lelaki berambut abu-abu terang itu. Sementara Haizaki tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain bergerak tak nyaman. Membalas pun tidak. Selain tangannya diikat keras, sejujurnya Haizaki cukup menikmatinya. Entah karena obat yang diberikan Nijimura atau memang pada dasarnya dia suka diperlakukan begini oleh Nijimura.

Akhirnya tangan Nijimura menemukan 'barang' Haizaki yang sudah basah dan tegang. "Segini saja sudah basah?" Nijimura tertawa mencemooh. Ia memegang benda itu keras-keras sampai Haizaki mengerang kesakitan. Oke, kita bahkan tidak tahu itu erangan kesakitan atau desah kenikmatan. "Kau menikmatinya atau kesakitan, sih?" tanya Nijimura sebal karena daritadi hanya mendapat jawaban desahan-desahan dari Haizaki. Serius, bahkan untuk menahan desahannya keluar saja Haizaki tidak bisa.

"Ti—" Haizaki mencoba menjawab, tapi tidak bisa. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Nijimura kesal.

"Jawab yang benar, _anak menyebalkan_!" Nijimura memukul wajah Haizaki keras-keras.

"Ti—"

"_Jawab_." Nijimura memukul wajahnya sekali lagi. "Ahh, ngomong-ngomong itu hukuman telah memukul Midorima, lho. Jadi tampaknya kau sudah mendapat sedikit hukuman ringan karena telah mengganggu semuanya." Nijimura menyeringai. "Jadi tinggal memberikan sedikit hukuman berat dan hukumannya akan selesai, ya?" sambil berkata begitu, Nijimura membuka celana Haizaki dan 'barang' milik Haizaki yang sedaritadi sudah basah dan tegang itu langsung melompat keluar. Haizaki hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hal yang membuat Nijimura puas.

"Tapi tampaknya ekspresimu dua kali lebih _lezat_ dari biasanya, hmph?" Nijimura tertawa pelan. "Kupikir aku akan mengurangi hukumanku karena kau telah memberi bayarang seperti ini."

"Tapi sayang, ya," Nijimura tersenyum. "Ekspresimu ini malah membuatku tak ingin melepaskanmu." Nijimura langsung mengecup bibir Haizaki yang sudah basah dan memaksa lidahnya masuk ke mulut lelaki berambut abu-abu itu. Sekali lagi lidah keduanya beradu. Dan tentu saja, dengan keadaan yang selemah ini, Haizaki tak akan menang. Ditambah tangannya yang terikat dan sang kapten yang masih terus memainkan 'barang' miliknya itu, tentu saja Haizaki tak bisa membalas. Hanya desahan kenikmatan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tak ada protes atau apapun. Yah, sekalipun protes Nijimura pasti tak akan menghentikan hukumannya dan malah menambahnya.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura menggigit bibir Haizaki keras-keras dan membuat Haizaki kaget. "Kau menikmatinya?" Nijimura menahan tawa. "Kalau begitu aku harus menambah _hukumanmu_ ya?" ia melepas ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan celananya dan mengeluarkan 'barang'-nya yang ternyata sudah cukup tegang itu. "Kalau begitu," Nijimura menjambak Haizaki dan menarik rambut abu-abu terangnya serta kepalanya sehingga Haizaki yang tak bisa apa-apa makin tak bisa apa-apa dengan adanya 'barang' milik sang kapten yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya memenuhi mulutnya.

"Hngghh—" Haizaki menggeliat tak nyaman. 'Benda' sebesar itu memenuhi mulutnya tanpa peringatan, tentu saja ia tak sempat bernafas dan tak bisa bernafas lagi. Dan tangannya terikat. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Sementara tangan Nijimura menjambak rambut abu-abunya dengan kasar dan menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dan membuatnya makin sulit bergerak karena 'benda' besar itu terus membuatnya tersedak.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan cairan hangat keluar dari 'barang' sang kapten dan memenuhi mulut Haizaki. Haizaki—yang tak memiliki persiapan apa-apa—tersentak kaget dan terpaksa menelan cairan hangat itu buru-buru dan malah membuatnya tersedak. Nijimura menarik kepala Haizaki dan mengeluarkan barangnya dari mulut sang adik kelas sementara Haizaki terbatuk-batuk dan cairan putih itu sedikit-sedikit menetes dari mulutnya. Wajah yang sangat erotis dari Haizaki membuat Nijimura benar-benar tak bisa menahannya tadi sampai-sampai mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Haizaki. Ini tidak pernah sekalipun terjadi. Nijimura cukup dewasa untuk menahan cairannya tidak keluar di mulut adik kelasnya ini.

Tangan Nijimura mengelap cairan yang dikeluarkannya di mulut Haizaki dengan cara mencium sekali lagi bibirnya dan menjilati cairan itu. Itu cukup menyiksa Haizaki karena ia tak sempat mengambil cukup nafas. Dan sementara ciuman panjang itu berlangsung, tangan Nijimura kembali menjelajahi bagian privasi Haizaki yang bahkan belum pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun selain dia dan mulai mencari 'lubang' yang bisa ia masuki. Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang itu begitu bisa menemukannya dan langsung disambut erangan tertahan dan paha Haizaki menjepit tubuhnya.

Khusus untuk hari ini saja sang kapten _mempersiapkan_ Haizaki dulu. Khusus hari ini ia memasukkan jarinya satu-satu untuk mempersiapkan 'pintu masuk' agar tak begitu menyakitkan Haizaki. Ekspresi Haizaki ternyata malah membuat Nijimura agak kasihan.

Satu jari menjelajahi bagian dalam Haizaki sampai ia merasa lelaki berambut abu-abu terang ini siap menerimanya.

Jari kedua mulai menjelajahi bagian dalam Haizaki. Di luar harapan sang kapten, ternyata jari kedua ini cepat sekali diterima oleh Haizaki walau terlihat jelas Haizaki kesakitan dan kelelahan.

"Ce—pat—" Haizaki bergumam. "Ce—cepat sele—selesaikan hukuman—"

Mendengar perkataan sang _Small Forward_ ini, seringai mesum terpampang di wajah Nijimura. "Kau _yakin_?" ia tertawa. "Baiklah." Nijimura membalikkan badan Haizaki dan membuatnya bisa melihat 'lubang' milik adik kelasnya ini dengan jelas. Nijimura menjilatnya sedikit sebelum akhirnya mempersiapkan 'barang' miliknya untuk memasuki 'lubang' milik Haizaki itu. Dan dengan satu sentakan, 'barang'-nya telah memenuhi lubang itu.

"Aahhn—" Haizaki mendesah secara tak sengaja. Lubangnya terasa penuh dan hangat karena cairan milik sang kapten masih menetes sedikit demi sedikit dan malah memenuhi 'lubang'-nya itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, terutama kakinya, tak mampu menopangnya lagi. Nijimura bergerak secara kasar di dalam Haizaki dan membuat _Small Forward _tim Teikou ini kesakitan dan tak bisa menopang kembali tubuhnya andai tangan Nijimura yang memegangi pinggulnya dilepas. Tangannya mencoba mencakar lantai ruang ganti sementara kakinya terus mencoba menopang tubuhnya._  
_

"Sempit sekali—" ujar Nijimura sambil tersenyum nakal. Ia mempercepat gerakannya agar tak menjepit 'barang'-nya terlalu lama. Sempit sekali. Haizaki menjepitnya dengan kuat. Nijimura terus bergerak maju mundur sementara 'barang'-nya ada di dalam Haizaki dan ia melakukannya dengan sangat kasar sampai Haizaki mencapai klimaksnya. Haizaki memuncratkan cairan putih hangat yang mengotori lantai.

"Astaga," Nijimura menghela nafas. "Siapa yang akan membersihkan ini?" Nijimura menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Haizaki. Sang _Small Forward_ berandalan ini tampak sangat kelelahan. Melihat hal itu, sang kapten menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sampai di sini." Nijimura mengeluarkan 'barang'-nya dari dalam Haizaki dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan adik kelasnya ini. Haizaki mencoba berdiri tapi karena tenaganya habis, ia memutuskan untuk duduk saja. Ia menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan lemas. Dan sedetik kemudian ia jatuh tertidur. Kepalanya tersandar di dada bidang sang kapten secara tak sengaja, sementara tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Melihat Haizaki tiba-tiba tertidur, Nijimura cukup kaget. Agak merasa bersalah, mungkin? Haizaki tampak sangat kelelahan dan memang ia agak kasar melakukannya.

Nijimura membelai rambut abu-abu terang Haizaki dan merasakan kehangatan serta kelembutan anak berandalan yang tukang cari masalah ini. Cukup hangat. Nijimura mencium kening Haizaki sedetik kemudian. "Maafkan aku..." gumamnya pelan. Tak sengaja, oke? Tidak biasanya ia minta maaf setelah memberikan hukuman begini. Tapi melihat wajah polos Haizaki yang tertidur seperti bayi ini rasanya tak tega dan akhirnya ia minta maaf. Lengannya melingkari leher Haizaki dan memeluknya erat.

Sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan tak diketahui Haizaki. Nijimura menyayanginya. Sayang sekali ia tak pernah menunjukkannya dan hanya melakukan hal seperti ini saat Haizaki telah tertidur. Makanya Haizaki tak tahu. Sangat disayangkan.

Tapi... mungkin _hukuman_ begini lebih baik daripada kisah cinta datar seperti _dua pasang kekasih_ yang sedang jatuh cinta, kan?

**_- Fin -_**


End file.
